La radio de l'amour
by Mlle Flow
Summary: TH/yaoi : Bill animateur radio, va donner des conseils a un jeune homme qui n'accepte pas son homosexualité. Ledit homme va tomber amoureux et finir par assumer son homosexualité, mais de qui ?


**La radio de l'amour**

- Bill c'est à toi dans cinq, quatre, trois, deux ...

Les derniers chiffres sont mimés par le producteur.

- Bonsoir à tous, vous en êtes en direct de la radio « la vie d'ado » avec Bill. Vous êtes ado et vous avez des problèmes ? Vous êtes adulte et ne comprenez pas votre enfant ? Bill répond à toutes vos questions. Alors à vos téléphones, le standard est ouvert !

J'achève cette phrase que je connais par cœur. Depuis maintenant deux ans, je la répète tous les soirs. Mon travail me plait. J'aime aider les gens quand je le peux. Même si je n'ai que dix neuf ans, je sais la plupart du temps apporter mon soutien. Les gens me confient leurs problèmes parfois douloureux alors qu'ils ne me connaissent pas personnellement. J'aime leur confiance.

-Bonsoir je m'appel Lynda, m'interpelle une voix  
-Bonsoir Lynda, quelle est ta question ?  
-Tout d'abord je voulais te dire que je suis fan de toi !!! Je t'adore !!  
-Merci c'est gentil, je réponds avec sourire, ce genre de remarque me faisant toujours plaisir  
-Hum .. oui donc je voulais savoir deux choses !  
-Je t'écoute !  
-En premier, quand est ce que ton visage sera enfin divulgué ?  
-Je ne sais pas ! Je suis un animateur radio, pas une star, seul mes paroles compte !  
-Oui c'est sur mais on veut tous savoir qui est vraiment Bill de « la vie d'ado » !!  
-Vous le saurez un jour peut être !  
-Sache en tout cas que beaucoup de monde, en partie des filles, t'adore ! Tout le monde te voit comme une créature magnifique !  
- Comment peuvent ils pensaient ça ? Peut être que je suis laid et boutonneux ! Mais bon ne cassons pas le rêve de ces demoiselles !  
- Tu as raison -elle rie-, et sinon j'aurai aimer un conseil. Mon petit ami voudrait passer le cap avec moi, mais ce sera ma première fois et je ne sais pas si je suis prête.  
- Le meilleur conseil que je puisse te donner c'est que si tu ne te sens pas parfaitement prête tu devrais attendre ! La première fois est importante ! S'il t'aime il attendra !  
-Merci beaucoup ! Oubli pas la photo hein !  
-J'y penserai à bientôt. A qui le tour maintenant ? je demande alors qu'une nouvelle conversation s'entreprend

-Bonsoir Bill. Je m'appel Tom  
-Bonsoir Tom ! Que puis je faire pour t'aider ?  
-C'est un peu gênant d'en parler !  
-Qu'est ce qui te gênes ?  
-Le fait que tout le monde écoute la radio  
- Oh je vois, écoute comme tu le sais je peux faire passer de la musique sur la radio pendant que l'on parle tranquillement sans que personne n'entendent. Tu aimerais ?  
-Oui, murmure t-il  
- Bien. Chers auditeurs, suite à la demande de Tom, je vais entreprendre une discussion seul avec lui. Pour vous faire patienter voici un titre du groupe Staind : Open your eyes !

Je coupe le contact avec la radio général.

-Voilà Tom plus personnes ne nous entend. Tu es toujours là ?  
- Oui. Merci. Je suis désolé mais ... je n'arrive même pas à me confier à ma meilleure amie. Je me suis donc dit que de parler à quelqu'un qui ne me connaît pas serait plus ... simple.  
-Je t'écoute ! Déballe tout ce que tu as sur le cœur je ne te jugerais pas !  
-Voilà. J'ai dix neuf ans mais je ne suis jamais sorti avec quelqu'un.  
-Et en quoi cela est il un problème ?  
-Ben c'est un peu la honte ! Il y a autre chose aussi !  
- Ce n'est pas la honte ! Ne croit pas cela ! Il vaut mieux attendre une personne qui te plaise et dont tu sois amoureux, du moins un minimum ! Autre chose ? Dis moi tout !  
- Je crois que je suis homosexuel ! Je n'en sais rien en fait. Mais moi les filles ne m'attirent pas ! J'ai déjà trouvé des hommes beaux mais des femmes jamais. Appart ma meilleure amie. C'est la seule femme qui ne me dégoûte pas !  
- Wahou quel hantise des femmes ! Si tu penses aimer les hommes, pourquoi n'a jamais tu flirté avec un homme ? je demande intrigué  
-Non. J'ai honte. Honte de ce que je suis. Honte d'être une tapette !  
- Ne dis jamais ça !!! Je hurle ce qui le fait sursauter. Je n'ai jamais entendu pareille connerie ! Excuse moi. Mais d'où c'est une honte d'aimer les hommes alors que tu en es un ? Ne redis jamais ça Tom. Assume ce que tu es ! Un être normal !  
-Euh ... je ... je ..., il se met à sangloter.  
-Merde ! Nan Tom s'il te plait pleure pas. Je suis désolé. Mais tu sais ce n'est pas une honte d'être homosexuel.  
-Pourtant tous mes amis se moque des « tafioles » comme ils les appellent. Des personnes aux looks efféminés.  
-Toi aussi tu les insultes ?  
-Non. Mais ne les défends pas non plus  
- Je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider appart te dire d'essayer de t'assumer. Peut être que si tu rencontre un homme qui te plait, tu y arriveras. Si tu te sens aimé alors tu devrais y arriver.  
-D'accord merci. Et au fait hors sujet complet mais, tu vas faire ce qu'a demandé la fille avant ?  
-Pour la photo ? je demande en riant  
-Oui  
-Mh peut être pourquoi ? Tu serais intéressais ?  
-Euh je .. je ...  
- Détends toi ! Je plaisante ! C'était pour te taquiner. Bon il va falloir que je te laisse, le temps est écoulé. N'hésite pas à rappeler si tu as d'autres questions surtout !

Après avoir raccrocher avec une nouvelle auditrice, je suis aller prendre ma pause. De dix pauvres minutes, le temps de passer des publicités et une ou deux chansons. Je pense à Tom. Oui je l'avoue et n'en ai pas honte. Il m'intrigue. Il a vraiment l'air d'avoir peur de se montrer tel qu'il est. J'espère qu'il rappellera.

Et c'est ce qu'il a fait. Il a rappelait souvent, très souvent.

- Bonsoir à tous, vous en êtes en direct de la radio « la vie d'ado » avec Bill. Vous êtes ado et vous avez des problèmes ? Vous êtes adulte et ne comprenez pas votre enfant ? Bill répond à toutes vos questions. Alors à vos téléphones, le standard est ouvert !

Une fois l'annonce du standard ouvert, je prends le premier appel.

-Salut Bill ! C'est Tom !  
-Bonsoir Tom ! Alors de quoi veux tu nous parler ce soir ?  
-Je crois que je suis amoureux !  
-C'est vrai ? Mais c'est génial !  
-Oui si on veut.  
-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
-Bill, on peut passé en communication privé ?  
-Bien sur ! Chers auditeurs, pour vous faire patienter voilà un titre de Soho Dolls : Stripper ! Bonne écoute !

Je coupe la connexion avec la radio au moment où je passe la musique. Je reprends ensuite la conversation avec Tom.

-Voilà Tom, alors explique moi !  
- Bon comme tu le sais, depuis quelque temps, je me suis mis à vraiment m'intéresser aux hommes ... Et bien, à force de parler avec cette personne et bien je crois que je suis amoureux. Te moques pas hein !  
- Pourquoi je me moquerais ? Ca doit bien faire un mois qu'on parle ensemble Tom, si j'aurai du me moquer de toi, je pense que je l'aurais déjà fait !  
- Oui c'est vrai ! Mais tu vois c'est horrible comme sensation ! Dès que j'entends sa voix, j'ai chaud, ça me fait des chatouilles dans l'estomac, je suis tout content, j'ai envie de crier, de sauter partout ... enfin bon je crois que t'as compris ! il rie  
-Oui je pense avoir compris ! et tu l'as déjà rencontré ?  
-Non jamais. Je ne sais pas comment faire. J'ai peur de lui demander, peur qu'il me rejette !  
-Pourquoi te rejetterais t-il ?  
-Je ne sais pas s'il aime les hommes lui aussi.  
-Oh. Eh bien pourquoi ne pas lui donner un rendez vous, entre amis ?  
-J'y ai pensé mais je ne sais pas comment je réagirais une fois face à lui. Surtout si nous sommes seuls.  
- J'ai une idée ! La radio organise une rencontre le mois prochain entre les auditeurs et l'équipe de la radio. Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec lui ? Tu peux lui faire croire que c'est une sortie en amis, et puis si tu sens qu'il n'aime pas les hommes ou quoi, tu pourras te distraire, tu ne seras pas seul !  
-Tu seras là toi ? demande t-il timidement  
-Oui évidement, je rie, puisque tout le monde veut absolument voir à quoi je ressemble ! Dis moi, au fait, comment est il ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai jamais vu. C'est bizarre je sais.  
- C'est vrai ! Bon Tom, je dois reprendre les autres auditeurs, pense à ma proposition, de toute façon toutes les informations je vais les dévoiler maintenant dur la chaîne !  
-D'accord, merci encore Bill !  
-Je t'en pris !

Je coupe la communication. Après cette conversation je suis partagé entre deux sentiments ...

- Bien chers auditeurs, j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer ! Suites à vos nombreuses demandes concernant la divulgation de mon visage, la radio et moi avons décidé d'organiser une rencontre avec vous !!! Elle aura lieu dans le hall de l'immeuble où se situent les bureaux de la chaîne etc ... Les directeurs ont trouvés ça amusant de fixer la rencontre le jour de la saint Valentin ! Enfin bon, vous verrez enfin mon visage ! Maintenant vous serait enfin fixer sur « comment est Bill ?? » « Est il beau ? Est il laid & boutonneux comme il l'a précédemment suggéré ? » Vous verrez bien !

Le jour de la rencontre est arrivé. J'ai reçu beaucoup d'appel de filles assez hystérique, ça me fait un peu peur !! Tom m'a dit qu'il viendrait aussi, je suis content !  
Je prends place derrière les tables que nous avons mises en place à la demande des fans, pour avoir des photos avec nous et des autographes. Je vous jure que j'ai l'impression que tout le monde me prend pour une star !  
Les premières personnes arrivent.

- Bonjour Bill ! Je ne saurai comment vous remercier ! Grâce à vous je m'entends beaucoup mieux avec ma fille ! Merci beaucoup !  
-Je vous en pris ! je souris à cette dame d'une quarantaine d'années  
-Et les jeunes filles ne se trompaient pas ! Vous êtes vraiment beau !!  
-Merci, dis-je en rougissant

Elle me demande un autographe puis part.  
Les personnes s'enchaînent encore et encore, mais la personne que je veux voir n'est toujours pas là.

-Salut Bill !  
-Salut ! lançais-je en remontant les yeux vers un garçon plutôt beau. Non magnifique !  
-Euh euh ... je .. je ! Oh non ça recommence, dit il en baissant les yeux

Je souris alors à pleines dents. Il est enfin là. Même si je ne l'avais jamais vu, je reconnaîtrais ce bégaiement entre mille.

-Tom, tu ne vas pas me dire que je t'intimide quand même !  
-Euh .. je .. je .. comment tu sais que c'est moi ??  
-Ton bégaiement !  
-Maiiiiis euuuuuuuuuuuuuuh !!!!  
-Oh le prend pas mal ! C'est mignon !

Il rougit fortement à mon compliment.

-Dis, je peux prendre une photo avec toi ?  
-Bien sur

Il s'approche de moi sans me toucher et sort son appareil. Sa main tremble et il ne semble pas bien.

-ça va ?  
-Oui .. oui désolé

Je souris puis passe un bras autour de son épaule pour le rapprocher de moi. Je sens alors une chaleur envahir mon ventre, déchargeant des papillons. Il appui sur le déclencheur de l'appareil puis une fois la photo prise il s'écarte de moi.  
-Je peux avoir un autographe aussi ?

Je souris et prend le papier qu'il me tend. J'y inscris « pour Tom qui a vraiment l'air pas bien, mais qui est très mignon quand même. Bill K. » Puis inscris ma signature.

-Bon je vais faire une pause. Tu veux venir boire quelque chose avec moi ?  
-Je ... Je ... ui, murmure t-il

Je rigole devant sa timidité et l'invite à me suivre vers la cafétéria.  
Chacun prend un coca cherry puis nous allons nous asseoir.

-Alors ? Il est là ton ami ?  
-Euh en quelque sorte.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Je peux pas le dire, c'est trop gênant !  
-Tom, quand même ! Tu as honte parce que je sais que tu es gay ?  
-Non c'est pas ça ... Tu connais cette personne  
-Ah bon ? je demande surpris. Il fait partie de l'équipe de la radio ?  
-Ui, murmure t-il tout rouge

Je réfléchit mais seuls des personnes d'au moins trente ans sont ici.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu aimais les hommes très murs. Dis-je surpris

Il s'étouffe et crache un peu de son coca sur son jean. Je me lève avec une serviette et l'aide à s'essuyer.

-ça va ? je demande un peu inquiet  
-Pas vraiment. Il relève la tête vers moi, les joues rouges alors que j'ai une main posée sur sa cuisse.

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, yeux magnifiques au passage,

-Magnifique, murmure t-il  
-Eh ?

Il hurle un « TOILETTES » avant de se lever et partir en courant.  
Je ne comprend pas et le suis. Une fois à l'intérieur il s'asperge le visage d'eau en se traitant de tous les noms. Il pose ses mains chacune d'un côté du lavabo puis lève les yeux dans la glace. Lorsque son regard croise le mien, il le rabaisse automatiquement.

-Désolé  
-C'est pas grave, mais tu m'inquiètes, tu es sur que tout va bien ? demandais-je en posant une main sur son épaule  
-Non ça ne va pas du tout ...  
-Sortons d'ici.

Je prends son poignet dans ma main et le tire hors des toilettes. Je récupère ma veste et nous dirige vers la sortie. Après quelques minutes de marche en silence, je nous arrête dans un parc, et m'assoie au bord d'un étang dans l'herbe. Il se pose à son tour, à côté de moi, la tête toujours baissée.

-C'est ma faute ? J'ai fais quelque chose ?  
-Oui

Je sursaute et ouvre grand les yeux à sa réponse.

-Je suis désolé, mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?  
-Magnifique  
-Eh ?  
-Tu ... es ... Magnifique  
-Merci c'est gentil, mais je ne comprends toujours pas

Il se lève d'un coup et me tourne le dos. Je fais de même mais me place en face de lui.

- C'était peut être pas une bonne idée cette rencontre tout compte fait, dit il les larmes commençant à couler le long de ses joues

Ne comprenant toujours pas, je l'attire contre moi, faisant posant sa tête contre mon épaule. Je passe une de mes mains dans son dos et l'autre dans ses dreads.

-Tom, explique moi parce que je ne comprends vraiment pas là. Tu sais bien que je ne te jugerais pas !  
- Déjà que j'étais amoureux sans voir ton visage, mais maintenant qu'en plus de ça tu es magnifique, comment veux tu que ça aille ??

Je suis de nouveau surpris mais ne sait toujours pas quoi dire tellement que je ne m'y attendais pas. Il me sert fort, me faisant revenir à la réalité, me décrochant de mon petit nuage.

-Je sais que tu vas sûrement me rejeter, alors laisse moi rester comme ça rien qu'une minute.

Je caresse sa nuque et ses petits cheveux non dreadés. J'embrasse son front puis le recule de moi. J'essuie ses larmes à l'aide mes pouces alors qu'il baisse de nouveau les yeux.  
Je souris, penche la tête et scelle nos lèvres. Je le sens se raidir d'un coup et ouvrir grand les yeux. Je me détache lentement de lui et le reprend contre moi.

-Euh ... je ... je  
-Ça fait un moment que je voulais te rencontrer pour te dire que je tiens énormément à toi Tom.  
-Mais ... je ... je  
-Si tu ne veux pas qu'on soit ensemble je ne le prendrais pas mal, ne t'inquiète pas.  
-Si, si bien sûr mais je ... ne m'y attendais pas du tout  
-Moi non plus, donc tu veux bien ?  
-Oui ... Bill ?  
-Oui ?  
-Tu peux m'embrasser encore une fois pour être sur que ce n'est pas encore un de mes nombreux rêves ?

Je rigole mais me sent fier. Je saisis son visage entre mes mains et l'embrasse de nouveau, plus amoureusement.

Mes collègues se seraient ils douter que j'étais amoureux d'un de mes auditeurs pour avoir fixer ce rendez-vous le jour de la Saint Valentin ?


End file.
